Frank McGuire/Season 5
This is a full compilation of all scenes involving Frank McGuire in Season 5. Remember Scene 1 group arrives at Alexandria. The gates open, Nicholas, Frank and Lucas are carrying weapons. They both eye the strangers suspiciously as Aaron moves in front of the group. Several members of the group hear rattling, and Daryl shoots an arrow at a possum, and then picks it up. Frank is amused. Daryl: We brought dinner. one responds. Aaron: It's okay. Come on in, guys. Nicholas: Before we take this any further, I need you all to turn over your weapons. Stay, you hand them over. Rick: We don't know if we want to stay. Frank: It's just a precaution, wouldn't you want the same thing if you were in our shoes? Lucas: Nobody carries guns inside the walls. It's for everyone's safety. Rick: If we were gonna use them, we would've started already. Lucas: That so? & Rick glare at each other. It's possible their relationship won't be smooth sailing from the start. Aaron: Let them talk to Deanna first. Abraham: Who's Deanna!? Frank: She calls the shots around here, you'll want to talk to her. Aaron: Rick, why don't you start? hears a walker lurking behind the gate. Rick: Sasha. shoots the walker with a silenced gunshot. Rick: It's a good thing we're here. Scene 2 knocks on the door, and Daryl opens the door. He immediately stares blankly at him. Frank: Hi. Name's Frank. You met me at the gate. Well, sort of. reaches out his hand to shake doesn't return the courtesy. Frank: Alriight. lowers his hand Mind if I come in, neighbor? Daryl: Why? Frank: I'd just like to meet you all. Been a while since we've let anyone new in. The last one they let in was... me. And Deanna wants me to take note of everyones' name, and take pictures. Just something she likes to do. It'll help get others to know you, or at least, to start. I'll be quick. Unless you're all still busy settling in. Daryl: You some kind of photographer? Frank: Yeah, man. I take senior pictures, wedding pictures, even the occassional butterfly on a leaf. I do 'em all. chuckles awkwardly. Daryl's face remains blank. Frank: That was a joke. A bad one. No, I'm not a photographer. It's just something Deanna wanted me to do. Daryl: Nah. walks over to the door, and smiles to Lucas. Maggie: Hi! Frank: Hey. Nice to meet you. Name's Frank McGuire. I was at the gate when you all walked in. shake hands. Maggie: Maggie Greene. Frank: You know what... I'll come back another time. I see you people need more time to settle in... looks to Daryl and clean up. Take it easy. walks away & Maggie look to each other. Daryl: He was trying to take pictures. Take our names. Maggie: He seemed nice. ignores her and walks away. Scene 3 at Alexandria, Glenn storms off while Aiden follows him. Aiden: You three need new gigs. You're not ready for runs yet. Glenn: Yeah, pretty sure you got that backwards. hangs back and watches the argument when Aiden stops Glenn and turns him around. Aiden: Hey. Hey. Look, we got a way of doing things here. Glenn: You tied up walkers. Aiden: It killed our friend! Look, I'm not having this conversation. You obey my orders out there. Glenn: Then we're just as screwed as your last run crew. Aiden: Say that again. sighs heavily in the background. Tara: No, back off, Aiden. Aiden: Come on. pushes Glenn. Noah: Come on, man. Just take a step back. Aiden: Come on, tough guy. Glenn: No one's impressed, man. Walk away. Deanna: Aiden! What is going on? Aiden: This guy's got a problem with the way we do things. turns around to his mother Why did you let these people in? Glenn: Because we actually know what we're doing out there. swings a punch at Glenn, who quickly dodges it. Glenn counters him with a punch that knocks him back. Deanna: Aiden, no! That's enough! charges at Nicholas and pins him to the ground. Rick runs towards Daryl to pull him off. Aiden gets back up, and Michonne threatens him. Frank chuckles in the background. finally pulls Daryl off and the fighting has stopped. Deanna: I want everyone to hear me, okay? Rick and his people are part of this community now in all ways as equals. Understood!? Aiden: Understood. Deanna: All of you, turn in your weapons. Then you two come talk to me. talks to Rick and Michonne while Lucas smirks and walks over to Maggie. Frank: Your old man... seems he knows what he's doing. turns to him Maggie: My old--- yeah, he does. He's been through a lot. We all have. Frank: Don't doubt it. It's going to be quite an interesting time with all of you around. Maggie: Why's that? Frank: then he walks away. Maggie: Frank. stops and turns around. Maggie: Why didn't you stop it? Frank: shrugs Asshole got what was coming to him. smiles and nods then continues walking away. Maggie seems intrigued by him. Forget Scene 1 enters the infirmary, only to find Rosita inside. Lucas shuts the door. Frank: Hey, uh..... tongue Espinosa, right? Rosita: Yeah. That's me. Who are you? Frank: Frank McGuire. I was at the gate when you first came in. Nice to meet you. shake hands I was, uh, looking for Pete. You seen him? Rosita: He went back home. He let me stay back and take care of a few things here. Frank: Ah... you're uh... shadowing him, huh? You got any medical experience? Rosita: Bits and pieces. I'm trying to learn more. Frank: Oh. Well, you busy at all? I could use your help. Rosita: What's wrong? cuts to Frank sitting on the chair, unrolling his sleeve -- he has a large cut on his arm. Frank: Needs new stitches. Rosita: What happened? Frank: Eh, about a week back, some crazy asshole cut me with a huge knife. Blood came out like a damn geyzer. Rosita: You were out there? Frank: Yeah. chuckles I'm not an indoor cat like everyone else here. I like to run around. Rosita: You and Aaron got that in common, it seems. Yet you weren't with him. Frank: Well, I'm not trying to be a third wheel with Aaron and Eric. And that's not my style. I prefer to be alone. Not that I don't mind company sometimes chuckles Just... when I'm out there... just me works just fine. starts helping with his arm. Frank: You ain't half-bad, Espinosa. Rosita: Thanks. Frank: A buddy of mine back in Marines, his name was Espinosa. Tough son of a bitch could kill you with his pinky. You look tough. You good with your pinky? chuckles Rosita: laughs I prefer a knife. Frank: You know, before all of you. I was the newest person to come in through those gates. I think it's been a few months at this point. Aaron & Eric brought me in. Took a chance on me when they shouldn't have. I caused some trouble when I first got here, but I came to realize it's a good place. You know that, right? Rosita: Yeah. I do. Frank: Your pal Rick... he doesn't seem very convinced. Rosita: We've all been through a lot. He just wants to make sure it's a safe place for his family. And for us. Frank: He's a good guy? Rosita: Yeah. He really is. He's done things... bad things to survive, but he did it for good reasons. Frank: Okay, Espinosa. What about you? What have you done? Rosita: Whatever I had to do, just like anyone else. Frank: I don't doubt it. are silent for a few seconds and then Lucas smirks. Frank: You coming to the party tonight, I hope? Rosita: Do I have a choice? rolls down his sleeves after his arm has been taken care of and smiles. Frank: You're always going to have a choice here, Espinosa. I'd love to see you there. winks Take care. walks out. Spend Scene 1 Glenn, Tara, Noah, Eugene, Nicholas and Aiden depart for a supply run, Lucas and Frank are in a watch tower watching them drive off. They both have sniper rifles. The two of them can faintly hear one of Aiden's mixtapes coming from the van. Frank: Not that I don't appreciate the company, my good friend, but surely going on that supply run would've been much more interesting than sitting here keeping watch with me. Lucas: Nah. I'm not interested in listening to Aiden waving his dick around the new people. Frank: I dunno, man, I think Glenn punched some sense into him. I've been hearing he's cleaned up his act. Lucas: It'll take more than one punch to do that. Frank: You know the new girl, the one that's learning some things from Pete? Lucas: Go on... smiles Frank: You know what her last name is? Espinosa. Lucas: Okay... Frank: She got me thinking about our good friend Alonzo Espinosa. Best damn marine in the United States. Lucas: I mean, Espinosa's not exactly an uncommon last name. Especially for latinas like her. Frank: I miss that bastard. Remember when his arm was blown off and he still managed to kill several of those Ragheads with the goddamn bone that was sticking out? Lucas: Hard to forget. Frank: Anyway, you know anything about her? Espinosa, I mean? Lucas: No, not really. Frank: You haven't talked to her or anything? Lucas: I mean, maybe. At the party, I may have said a few words to her. I don't remember. Speaking of, I didn't see you at the party. I was a little drunk towards the end, but I'm pretty certain that you weren't there at all. Frank: Eh. Had things to take care of. scoffs Lucas: Well, if you're gonna... woo this Rosita woman, you might wanna stop running off into the woods like a damn weirdo in the middle of the night. And... well, attend social events that Deanna hosts. chuckles Frank: Yeah, maybe you're right. Lucas: Course I'm right. Have you even talked to her? Or you just know her name and face? Frank: I talked to her in the Infirmary. She seems like a good girl. Lucas: Well, go for it, amigo. Don't let Hulk Hogan stop you. Just 'cause there's a goalie... Frank: Hulk Hogan? Lucas: Yeah, pretty sure the ginger's hitting that. With the handlebar stache? Frank: You've always been pretty shit with names. Lucas: I like my names better. Frank: His name's Abraham. I didn't get the idea they were together. Lucas: You want me to talk to her for you? Frank: What? No. Lucas: You sure, man? Frank: This isn't High School, I can take care of myself. I'm a charming guy. Lucas: Whatever you say. chuckles Try Scene 1 notices Lucas storming off after talking to Nicholas. Frank calls out to him and he stops. Frank: You alright, man? Lucas: You heard what happened, didn't you? Frank: Yeah. I did. Lucas: I'm worried Rick's group'll retaliate. Frank: Retaliate for an accident? Lucas: There's two different stories. Either way, someone's at fault. If everyone believes that Rick's people caused it, they may fight back. They're dangerous. Frank: Not all of 'em. Rick, he's uh... I'm not too sure about him, but... we'll handle it, alright? Lucas: Yeah, whatever, man. Scene 2 is watching the fight between Pete & Rick, and listens to his speech before getting knocked out by Michonne. Conquer Scene 1 [Frank is present at the 'hearing' deciding whether or not to kick Rick out. He witnesses the deaths of both Reg & Pete.